


26

by Bubonic_Buccaneer



Series: Beach City Trash Teens [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Lars just wants to fight people, Reclaimed Slurs, Slurs, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Bubonic_Buccaneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw an alphabet thing with a character and I decided I wanted to do one for Lars, Beach City's resident trans boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinigamiLoveApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiLoveApples/gifts), [hpd_lance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/gifts).



> I wanted to write this for a long time but I never really knew how to implement it but seeing the positive comments from ShinigamiLoveApples {love your name!} and Kaki_Idk I got an idea! I hope you two like it because I had you in mind. Apologies for any grammar mistakes!

_A is for Anonymous_

Lauren put a slip of paper into the questions box in her classroom. All she did was ask if a girl should feel like they're a boy. Why was the teacher making a big deal about it? The teacher never found out that Lauren sent it in even though they called in the principal and asked every kid in the class about it.

_B is for Binder_

Lauren thinks she misheard Sadie when she was talking. She spoke fast sometimes so Lauren asked her to repeat herself. Sadie was talking about something to squish your chest down which was completely safe according to Sadie. She read up about them a couple days ago. Lauren thinks she would like one of them.

_C is for Confused_

Lauren tended to not think very much about herself a lot. Well, she did think about herself in the way that she fits in with the other girls in class. She never really did whenever she thought deeply about it. Maybe when people said she's Lauren it shouldn't take her a second or two to answer. It confused people.

_D is for Dresses_

Lauren doesn't like dresses at all. They're too loose and flippy. Ever since her skirt had blown up once on a windy day, she doesn't trust them. She really likes pants better but she shouldn't wear them too often otherwise she's a tomboy. Lauren doesn't know why being a tomboy is bad. It sounds right.

_E is for Earbuds_

Lauren really likes listening to music but she listens to it too loudly according to her parents. They give her a pair of earbuds one day so she can still listen to music but not disturb them. Lauren loves them. They're blue and white and they match her favorite shirt. They let her ignore people on the bus too.

_F is for Friends_

Lauren knew that she shouldn't snap at the other people in her class but she never liked it when they said her name. Why do they always say it like that, all giggly and sweet? Lauren thinks that if friends don't respect what she says she doesn't like then they aren't real friends.

_G is for Girl_

Pink is girl and so are ruffles and glitter and bows and everything soft. Lauren doesn't like soft. She likes playing with the boys and playing violent games with Sadie sometimes. She never understood why she had to be soft. Maybe she's just not good at understanding things.

_H is for He_

Lauren got called 'he' one day. The person apologized when she turned around but she didn't mind. The short hair apparently confused them and they liked when the person was confused. They had to ask then and Lauren liked when they asked.

_I is for Intuitive_

Sadie has a sixth sense for weird things. She says that Lauren isn't what she thinks she is and she should look inside herself more often. Sadie says it will help her in the long run and Lauren might just believe her. Sadie is always right about these things. Lauren's the best at science though.

_J is for Joke_

Lauren got sent to the principal's office when she punched someone. She had too. They were saying rude things about Sadie and bathrooms and nature and Lauren didn't exactly understand but she just felt like they were attacking her and Sadie and she can't stand that.

_K is for Kiss_

Lauren looked at the mirror and reached out to touch her, no his, reflection. He had been talking to Sadie about what he felt when he looked into a mirror. She didn’t exactly say it per say but the links she sent him told him the truth. Lauren was trans, at least that’s what Lauren thought the pages said. He would have to check it again later but first he would have to kiss Sadie.

_L is for Lars_

Lauren asked his mom about where their family was from. Mom is from Thailand and Dad is from Sweden. Lauren kept that in mind while searching for his new name. He was looking at Scandinavian names - that's Sweden too, right? He isn't really sure - when he saw Lars. The meaning is victorious and he thinks he wants to live up to such a name.

_M is for Mom_

Lars told her to call him Lars for now. He said he wanted a cool nickname and she bought it. She uses it whenever she really wants him to do a chore around the house but that's enough for now. Lars hopes she will one day call him by his name every time she wants his attention.

_N is for Nickname_

It gets very tiring in school when he tells his teachers about his name. They like to nitpick at it. They like to ask him why he would use Lars when Lauren is so pretty. Lars disagrees with them. Lauren isn't him. Lauren is a different person who died a couple months ago and that's how it should be.

_O is for Open_

Lars walked over to the new doughnut store that opened at the board walk. There was a cashier inside but Lars didn't want to bother them. They were just standing there on their phone but Lars didn't want to go inside. Their name was Laurie.

_P is for Postman_

Lars opened the door when the bell rang out, loud and clear. The postman was named Jamie and they were nice while giving him his mail. The blushed a little and Lars scowled and closed the door a bit more harshly then he normally would. Lars isn't interested in a het guy, thank you very much.

_Q is for Queer_

Sadie and Lars started calling each other queer lovingly. They didn't understand why they couldn't use it. Hell, they are literally the gayest beings in Beach City. They can reclaim it and make it positive if they fucking want to. Lars also started wearing a rainbow loom bracelet Sadie gave him. It was sort of fitting.

_R is for Relationships_

Lars fucking napalmed his friendship with Ronaldo when he ripped the photo up. Sadie had sometimes threatened to leave but Lars understood she wasn't serious. Steven kept trying to set him up with people to help him make new friends but Lars just kept evading those meetings.. His relationships with others were fine.

_S is for Straight_

Lars could literally scream out to the public that he liked boys but people would still see it as straight because these backwards ass people still called him a girl. Lars was real tempted to graffiti every building in Beach City with a giant fucking boy sign to get the fucking point across.

_T is for Trans_

Lars hates so many fucking people in his school. Trans isn't a dirty word but the numbskulls kept using it  as such. Actually they used tranny but the difference to them isn't there apparently. Lars  would most definitely get OSS for fighting them but he didn't care. The textbook had to be used for something and being a projectile is a worthy cause.

_U is for Umbrella_

Lars got a ridiculous lime green and yellow umbrella from Sadie for his fifteenth birthday and Lars nearly rolled his eyes out of his head when he unwrapped it. That doesn't stop him from using it every time it rains even a little bit. It's hard to use it when walking with Sadie, though. She's just so short.

_V is for Versace_

Sadie and Lars and now even Ronaldo have an inside joke that sends them into hysterics every time they hear it. They were talking over Skype one day when Ronaldo just sent the message 'gender by versace' and they all died. Lars never wanted to explain the joke to his mom and dad.

_W is for Waffle_

Ronaldo was a huge dick. It's not very nice to shove an entire box of cold waffles down Lars' shirt to wake him up in the morning. How the fuck did he even get in Lars' house? Lars bet it was Sadie. Sadie did this kind of rude shit. At least it didn't have maple syrup on it.

_X is for Xenopus_

Lars fucking hated frogs so of fucking course Sadie left little post-it notes around his room with different names of so many frogs around his room. He screamed into his pillow but leaned back slowly. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a post-it note. What the fuck is a xenopus?

_Y is for Yeti_

Ronaldo was hilarious to see in the snow. Ronaldo was really susceptible to cold so Ronaldo always wore, like, twenty layers. It was hilarious when Ronaldo wore the fur coat he found in his attic. Lars and Sadie took pictures and deemed it the first Yeti sighting in Beach City.

_Z is for Zizania_

Lars liked to help his mother cook during the weekends. He didn't have to worry about homework so it was just a very calm occurance. He learned a lot about cooking and so many types of food; it was fucking ridiculous. At least Lars didn't ever have to help his mom collect the zizania that grew in the marshy areas of Beach City. He has no urges to accidentally find that killer moss pond again.


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking at the statistics page and I noticed someone had subscribed to this story! Thank you so much, I never thought that anyone would subscribe to my stories and all my affection goes out to you!

 

Sadly, this is a oneshot and it will only be continued in the Beach City Trash Teens series. I actually recommend that you read the other two stories there and subscribe to the series itself in general. You'll probably get more enjoyment from that!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Jamie is so gay. He saw Lars as a guy and his face reacted accordingly lmao.


End file.
